Love Letters
by nathy.faithy
Summary: Buffy has won the battle, the times has changed, after Angel's death the balance of the world is back in place, but what about Buffy's heart? How can she deal with losing her lover and raising his son?
1. A new beginning

_Disclaimer: I own no right to Btvs, Angel, Bones or its characters. No copyright infringement is intended. Fanfic based on the shows and comics. _

* * *

><p><em><strong>"More than kisses, letters mingle souls." <strong>_  
><em><strong>― John Donne<strong>_

Some of his letters were old. From a time we still believed in a future together, some weren't. Perhaps this box of letters, notes and some of my notebooks were all I had made sure I wouldn't lose in the battle with the First. They were too close to home, and when things got this hard, this was where I would go, and lose myself in the memories of us.

_Dearest beloved,_

_Today, I woke up wishing you were here to kiss my wounded lips. I wish I had never left, that we could be together. That I could see you in the daylight, your beautiful green eyes, your body being glamorously held by the sun rays. We had a particularly hard week, not that every day with Cordelia was a bliss, but we lost Doyle today. Do you remember him, my love? He was a hybrid. Half demon half human and one of my best friends. Now it's just the two of us, me and the Queen C._

_Cordy says I over brood, though, I find that quite impossible. But, I suppose you would agree with her. Doyle - bless his heart - gave his visions to her and I'm actually surprised by how good she was taking it all._

_How is Sunnydale? Any other crazy Indians? Perhaps a new guy? I sure wouldn't be surprised, you were way too easy to love._

_Sometimes, I dream of you. See, it's a funny dream. All there is, is you lying down in bed with me, caressing my face, playing with my fangs and kissing me. I can hear you whisper my name before you fall asleep. I treasure these dreams._

_I miss you. I wished it was easier. A cure or whatever; but there isn't, so I keep the memories._

_With all my love,_

_Angel_

The reason I had opened this box again?

Faith, my sister slayer. Come on, you can say it, did I go nuts?

The last time I had seen Angel, it had been amazing and also extremely painful. He had been possessed by a demon, or higher being - I honestly don't care - and had become Twilight. But, it wouldn't be so awful, if he hadn't killed my watcher and father figure, Rupert Giles.

So, when Faith, after three years without much contact, showed up on my doorstep in San Francisco with tears in her eyes and a look of despair I knew that one of my biggest nightmares had just came true.

Angel was definitely dead.

For days and nights all I did was hold her and listen to her cries or yells. Sometimes she would ask me to finish it all, the pain was too great. In response, I would fight and shout with her. Angel was gone, I couldn't lose her too. She had always been strong, I wasn't gonna let her fall this time.

For weeks she remained quiet or catatonic. There were days she would simply disappear. So, I made one of the hardest decisions ever. I told her we were moving back to Giles place.

And we did. She was, as she likes to put, _"five by five"_. I was more into _"going through the motions"._ We ended up healing each other, bonding, as only sisters could.

Angel's gang - and I mean all of his gang - showed up in England two weeks after her arrival. One moment I was dealing with Faith, the other I was helping Fred, Gunn, Cordelia, Wesley, Lorne, Spike and a five year old Connor through their own fucked up life. I got attached to the child and soon he was calling me mom. He would ask about his dad ever so often and I would eventually tell him about Angel and how great he was. We all had been doing it, it was a team effort to make sure Connor was as loved as humanly possible.

My cell phone rang, disturbing my thoughts. That was weird to say the least. After Angel's death the balance of the world was restored and the magic was back. We didn't have a bunch of girls, but the Council – in other words Scooby gang plus Fang gang – was on; And we were wherever people needed us.

"Hello!" I answered puzzled by the number. "Hi. This is Agent Booth. I'm calling to speak with someone named…" I heard as he question someone, "Bones, what is the girl's name again?"

"Summers, and give me that phone. You have absolutely no clue as how to speak with women in some level of authority." Bones said and Angel - I mean a guy with the same voice as my dead ex-boyfriend - replied, "You gotta be kidding me Temp. You know I can talk to anyone-"

I kept listening to the bragging until she cut him off with, "You gonna give me the damn phone or what?" And in response I heard, "Talk with her, but I assure you that this ridiculous thing of demons and vampires is just a myth."

Booth, or whoever he was, surely was entirely wrong.


	2. A child or a dwarf?

_**Two years earlier**_

"You have a choice warrior. Between saving your beloved friends and family, receiving a clean slate or losing them all as you remain with your soulmate and lover."

_If I choose to live with Buffy, I lose all of my family. How could I possibly exist knowing all that? Re-living their deaths every time I closed my eyes? How could I be happy like this?_

_If I choose my friends and son, Buffy ceases to exist to me, she'll never know who I was to her, forget all about our love._

_I don't think I can live through that either._

Angel thought cautiously about it. What was the best choice? Lose his family or his love?

"Do you have your answer, warrior?" The powers required.

"Yes. I choose a new life." He said, feeling his insides burn.

"So let be it."

_**Present Time**_

Angel, now Seeley Booth woke up in his room, stretched and walked to the kitchen. It was just another morning. Well, at least, he hadn't written to somebody he has never seen before in a passionate was weird to say the least, some days he would wake at night and write – with no memory of it at all. As if he should be surprise at all. Working at the FBI was always fresh and horrible news, he certainly should get the hell used to it. Not so easy, but when you've worked as a soldier and had seen so much death, the corpses he usually worked with Bones and the squints were sadly not as surprising as he wished for.

He recalled the first time he had to deal with Temperance. She was almost scary if he had to give you an opinion. He had to bail her out from the airport because of a head skull, in her words "it's simply for analysis" like he was going to discuss that with her. Truth be told he enjoyed their company, of course he hardly understood their chit-chats, especially between Cam and Bones, but he was usually graced with Angela's patience and the cockiness of Hodgins.

He got dressed in his usual suit, badge and a splendorous built. Got the car keys and as usual drove to the Jeffersonian Institute.

"Morning Hodgins. How are you today?" He asked entering the office.

"Mornin' Booth. Have you already heard of the extraterrestrial in our lab?" Booth arched an eyebrow at him slightly concerned. What did he mean by that?

"It's a weird, gross, and with horns kinda thing." Booth knew he had to be playing a trick.

"Booth! What took you so long?" Asked Bones grabbing his arm and taking him to the lab.

"Oh. This is crazy." He said coming closer to the specimen. "Where did this come from?" He asked curiously.

"That's what we are wondering." Angela said crossing her arms and biting her lip.

"Angela has someone's number that works with curious and mysterious scenarios, such as this one." Brennan said .

"Oh." He murmured, rounding the creature with analysis eyes.

"Hey Booth, Brennan, I got her number." Angela said smiling at them both.

"Well, let me take the call then." Booth said waiting for Angela to spell the number without taking his eyes of the strange 'monster'.

"It's 999-5678, her name is Buffy Summers. I met her in High School, when I lived in LA. She burned down the Gym, later I've heard she works in this line of work, hunting vampires, demons, you know monsters in general." Angela told them.

Everyone in the laboratory exchanged a look ,while Booth waited for someone to answer

the call.

"Hello!" A woman's voice said, rapidly Booth got into business. "Hi. This is Agent Booth. I'm calling to speak with someone named… Bones, what is the girl's name again?" He questioned imagining the woman on the other side rolling her eyes.

"Summers, and give me that phone, you have absolutely no idea as how to speak with women in some level of authority."

Booth looked surprised and a bit angry, wearing a pout he said, "You gotta be kidding me Temp. You know I can talk to anyone-"

"You gonna give me the damn phone or what?" Brennan said arching an eyebrow with her hands on her hips. Booth sighs and gives her the cell phone bragging "Talk with her, but I assure you that this ridiculous thing of demons and vampires is just a myth."

"Hello, Ms. Summers? This is Temperance Brennan, I'm an anthropologist here on the Jeffersonian Institute, we have a special case right now. Our partner and artist has given me your number. I understand if you find this a bit unusual." She said expecting the other woman's words.

"Dr. Brennan, don't get me wrong, but if you have a demon in your office and its dead, you should probably be worried. Can you send me a picture of its body?" Buffy asked, so she could have an idea of the trouble she would have to solve.

There were alliances between demons, vampires and the Council. If they kept to themselves and didn't create any trouble the Council or the others involved in controlling them would let them be.

"Just a moment." She took three pictures. Face, the whole body and hands. She sent them and got back to talk to Buffy again, "I have an impression that it might be a child or a dwarf."

Meanwhile at Buffy's

"Faith." Buffy called walking up to met her sister slayer on the living room watching cartoons with Connor.

"Hey baby." She murmured kissing Connor's hair, while she waited for the pictures on her cell phone. "Who's on the cell, B?" Faith questioned arching her eyebrow.

"Dr. Brennan, Jeffersonian Institute." She said unfazed. "Faith, check this out." Faith jumped from her seat and went on her side seeing the photo.

"Wait a sec there B, isn't she a Rankoc demon?"

"Yeah, God damn it. It's Bailey. I've met her parents, cool demons, just wanted to live their lives peacefully, they are gonna be devastated."

She then heard Dr. Brennan speaking, "I have an impression that it might be a child or a dwarf."

"It's a child Temperance, not a dwarf. A demon child, her name was Bailey. Nice kid, never caused any trouble." Buffy corrected her assumptions.

"I assume you will be here to get the body?" Bones asked as a matter of fact.

"Yes, in the morning, we'll be there as sooner as we can." The older slayer replied. It was going to be a hell of a long week. She could sense it.

"So B, we got a problem?" Faith stated giving her a tired grin.

"Yep, I'm gonna book our tickets to Washington; can you please call the gang, see if someone can keep Connor?" Buffy requested her, but before she could even think on calling, the boy ran to his mother's legs and begged "Can I tag along, mommy? I wanna see the dinosaurs; I've heard they have a lot of things there."

"You're going to say no to that face, B? Puh-lease, you can't. Shit, I can't. He's too much like his own father." Faith shook her head and smiled climbing the stairs, knowing way too well the three of them would go to DC.


	3. Slayer's power

_Fresh story for you all!_

_Unfortunately no one belongs to me, gosh knows I would be more than willing to receive one of them (specially the boys) as a gift :P_

_Here we have a different idea from the show and also the comics, hope you all enjoy and give me your thoughts ;)_

_A special thanks to my great friend and biggest mama I've know online MMWillow13, this surely wouldn't be here without her. An enormous thanks to Legolas's Girl, who patiently went through the whole fic to find my mistakes ;)_

_xoxo,_

_Nathy_

* * *

><p>Buffy entered the airplane holding Connor's small hand while Faith had their 'purse' aka 'weapons necessity' on her shoulder.<p>

She didn't like the idea of getting their asses there, also hated the fact that this person or whoever might interrupt their little peace of mind. Though Connor didn't seem to mind, he was way too excited to think of a possibility of changes.

She knew B had gone to talk to the Bailey's family, another thing she had preferred passing on. For now Buffy had her eyes closed, thinking on the approach she would have to do. She fell asleep while Connor painted a drawing. Faith too, closed her eyes, just wishing things could be right, wishing her _nephew_ could have his father, dreaming of a happy family, to be completely honest she just wanted her brother back as well.

They arrived in DC a little bit after 10 am, which gave them time to find a nice hotel, change and explore. Connor was impressed by the place and Faith like Buffy was apprehensive. Her sister slayer had mentioned that the agent's voice was remarkably like Angel's. She was not ready for that, Faith couldn't comprehend how Buffy could be; perhaps the older slayer was indeed stronger than her.

"Ready, Faith?" She asked after they left the restaurant and were walking on the streets. "Like I'll never be." That was an understatement but Buffy could live with it.

"Okay, the plan is, you stay with Connor while I deal with the procedures and talk with Agent Booth." Faith sighed, agreeing.

"It will be over before you notice, plus you can have fun with Conn visiting the Museum." Buffy smiled at her.

"Sure it will be, damn, I'm thrilled!" She say grinning and rolling her eyes, truth be told Buffy was happy Spike hadn't called; otherwise, he too would had tag along. As much as she adores them both and her pumpkin, the three of them was a cause for an apocalypse.

"Great, here we are." Buffy said stopping the rented car in front of the Jeffersonian Institute.

"Oh, look Auntie Fai, we can go see the dinosaurs and the cave man's, also the tigers and others thingies, aren't you excited?" Connor asked almost bouncing around.

"Yes, of course, hum, I can barely wait to see the mummies." And before Buffy could note, they were playing a quote from "The Mummy"_ "Patience is a __virtue."_ Says Connor imitating Evelyn which Faith replies with Rick's statement _"Not right now, it isn't." _And holding up her hand for him they walked in front while Buffy watched them from her spot. "Enjoy! I'll see you both later."

"Here goes nothing" Buffy mumbled to herself. She climbs the stairs, walks around halls and takes elevators, she's getting close she muses, because it certainly smells like "The Initiative" and hospital's, actually morgues, but the smell just rewind her of how much she hate them.

She sees a security guard and as politely and sweet she can be asks "Hello, I'm looking for Dr. Brennan or Dr. Saroyan? Perhaps Agent Booth? You may have an idea of where I can find them?"

"Yes, third door on the left, climb those stairs." He pointed out for her. She smile gracefully and remained her walk.

"Buffy Summers?" A voice called her in a spiritual kinda way happiness pouring out of the speaker "Oh darling, I haven't seem you in ages!" A bemused Angela says grabbing her for a hug which at first Buffy is too surprise to return.

"Angela? Hi. It's good to see you." She replies hugging her back.

"Come, I'll take you there." She said holding her hand and still talking "You're going to adore them" which actually made her think of Willow "Tempe can be difficult, but I know you can take her, Booth is well, he's yummy and a FBI agent, but who cares right?"

Buffy smiled, surprise that for Angela it was so easy to chit-chat minutes before seeing a body, in this case a child's body.

"Not that I'm really interested but, how did you ended up drawing murder cases?" Buffy asked checking the entire place without having to move her face from a side to the other. Down the hall she could hear some deep conversation about football, behind them some people passing through, discussing work and on her side Angela was still rambling "I really appreciate the fact you came all your way to help us out." Buffy smirked. "Here we are."

She heard a woman voice and later a man, she could distinguished them for Booth and Bones aka Temperance. This was going to be a hell of a long day.

"Tempe, Booth, looks who is finally here?" Angela said pulling Buffy a bit in front keepin' a hand on her shoulder. "Guys, this is Buffy. Summers, these are Dr. Temperance Brennan and Agent Seeley Booth."

"Please to meet you." She said trying to portray a grin.

"Likewise, please follow me, "

"Miss." She complemented for Brennan "I'm not married."

"Oh." They ended saying in unison.

"I thought you had a son?" Angela asked.

"How do you…"

"Saw you waving to them earlier before I found you again." Buffy arched her right eyebrow in thought.

"Is she your companion? Cause I have nothing against…" She trailed out.

"Faith is my partner and no Angie, we are certainly not romantically involved. She's like a sister to me, she hung out with Angel, my son's father, and they worked together, until he ended up being killed. Anything thing else you would like to know before we see the body and I fix what I came to fix?"

"No, not at all. We can just go see the body." Said Booth.

"I certainly didn't need all that information." replied Bones.

"Not now Bones. Let's just take the woman to the demon's body once and for all." He said his voice sounding tired to Buffy ears and murmured later _"Can you please try not to be rude?"_

They entered the cold lab where Bailey still lied in the table. She was washed and was covered with a white sheet. Gosh, that just gave Buffy a run for bad memories. She breathes deeply, swallowing her sorrows.

Buffy stepped close to the child and took the sheet off her face. She wishes she could curse all the things outside but also knew she would have to perform the spell Jeysen had asked her. It was a way of figuring out who was her killer and also give her peace of mind.

"I'll have to do something here, it's a spell, and of course I'm quite aware that you all don't believe…" Suddenly her cell phone rings. She checks the ID caller to see a picture of 'Faith' on the screen. "Yeah? What's up Faith?"

"I've lost him!" She said panicked. "He was seeing the dinosaurs and I told him I was going to get some water but I can't find him, B. It's like he's gone or something…"

"You lost Connor inside the Museum?" Her voice rising an octave, she turned her back from the observers and said "Faith, do you have any idea of how much trouble we will be in if he accidentally breaks anything?"

"I'll find him?" She asked tentatively after she noticed how deadly serious her sister's voice was. "You better Faith; gosh this is Angel son, think like Angel or me for Christ sake!" She hung up and turned to the girl in question.

Buffy took some sand from her purse and saying some Latin words; she blows the sand over the demons child body that quickly devolves in a human child and keeps the chanting:

**_Rankoc House_**

**_Light her way_**

**_Show the chosen the previous day_**

**_Guide her through the darkness_**

**_Seek her fate_**

**_Let her spirit_**

**_Drive away_**

Suddenly the girl opens her eyes and in her small voice asks "Ms. Summers?" Buffy nods and breathes heavily "Oh, no. Mommy and daddy will be so disappointed, I didn't mean to die. Grandmother sent me to an ambush." The child said sitting up.

Agent Booth, Brennan and Angela had astonished faces while watching it, they weren't sure if it was because the girl was 'alive' or the simple fact that it was a member of her own family that send her to her ultimate death.

"Your grandmother? I didn't know you had one." Buffy admitted.

"The Rankoc grow old until 25 years old, and if one of the elder ones does send you to do a share you do it. I didn't argue or questioned I just went and did what she asked me. When I got there it was not what I excepted. It was some sort of auction and before I knew it I was being auctioned to another demon, he was trying to save me, but another guy saw me in this neighborhood while I was running cornered me and shot me to death." She finished saying.

"I'm sorry dear." Buffy said sincerely. "We are going to take you back…" The girl smiled before saying "Dad didn't explain you the last part, right?"

"There's a last part? No Bailey, I can't do this. Why it has to be this way, I'm not family." Her voice was husky and her tone low, like she was holding back tears.

"It will be quick Ms. Summers, I promise I won't feel any pain. But the tradition says you have to take my heart and delivery it to my parents. You have to do it, not the doctor." Buffy frowned "You're connected with the powers. You are the slayer, only you can set my spirit free." Buffy felt like she would vomit.

"Dr. Saroyan?" She asked knowing they had been listening. "Agent Booth? Do any of you oppose this?"

"It's cultural, isn't?" Dr. Hodgins asked coming out of nowhere. "Pretty much, even if I don't particularly like it." Buffy murmured.

"Can you please clear the room, so I can perform this? It will be bloody and a bit ugly." The slayer started saying, the girl smile "It's okay Ms. Summers, you will know how to do it, it's natural for every slayer. I'll give you the words."

The squints as Booth had put it, left the place, leaving Bailey and Buffy alone. "Don't be afraid my friend, you do well. I know, I can feel." Buffy felt a single tear escape her eyes and put her bag on the floor. She would now have to take the knife, cut her chest and carefully take her heart with her hands which she will later deposit inside a small box.

"You will have to say" Buffy looked at her and listened:

**_Goddess of the earth,_**

**_Mistress of the Rankoc_**

**_I seek your passage_**

**_To give this child to your land_**

**_I beg forgiveness for her mistake_**

**_And shall give her my bless to take_**

Kissing the child's forehead she spoke the words reverently. Bailey entered in a deep sleep, or so she was again dead. Buffy grabbed the knife and cut it murmuring the words still, she knew that was the procedure, she had seen it before, but she never imagined that one day she would be the one doing it. After finishing it, she dressed the child, grabbing more oil out her purse, she blessed the child with it and soon her body went up in flames. The heart gently put on the box. Buffy watched the flames subsided.

Outside, the squints, Dr. Brennan and Agent Booth were watching with matching looks of surprise.


	4. To see is to believe

_Fresh story for you all!_

_Unfortunately no one belongs to me, gosh knows I would be more than willing to receive one of them (specially the boys) as a gift :P_

_Here we have a different idea from the show and also the comics, hope you all enjoy and give me your thoughts ;)_

_A special thanks to my great friend and biggest mama I've know online MMWillow13, this surely wouldn't be here without her. An enormous thanks to Legolas's Girl, who patiently went through the whole fic to find my mistakes ;)_

_xoxo,_

_Nathy_

* * *

><p>One thing Booth was absolutely sure now was that girl was powerful. Which at the same time sound completely ridiculous for him, after all she was not even 5'3", with blond hair and incredibly beautiful eyes, of course that was without remembering how soft her voice was and how her sweet scent had captivated him.<p>

Brennan by his side was literally flabbergasted, Angela had her mouth open in a 'oh' that if spent too much time like that she might catch flies, Jack had his eyes fixed on the motion inside the lab, he couldn't believe his luck, finally he was seeing proof of what the government hides.

Buffy left the room meeting them outside "All is done. I'm sorry if this was a bit supernatural for you, but this is what I do. My work, I don't usually enjoy it, sometimes is much more painful than being an ex-sniper, a doctor, a painter and a biologist. What I see is far more different and scary then the things you've seen, I've been in this line at work since I was fifteen years old, and yes it seems crazy, after all I'm just a girl and so small." She smiled, touching Angela's arm.

Booth remembered the face in his dreams, a younger version of her, for sure. But how? It didn't make any sense, how could he dream of making love with her? To kiss every centimeter of her body. He was sure his dream self knew her body like nobody else. Her voice brought him from his stupor.

"I might just go look for Connor, gosh knows if he breaks anything, I sure don't wanna receive the bill for damages." Angela smiled and so did the others, even if they had just gotten too much information for what life matters, they had to admit she knew how to light up a room.

"I'll come with you Ms. Summers, later we can talk more about this…this particular …"

"This peculiar event, Agent Booth?" She asked giving him a grin. He put his hand on the middle of her back carelessly, like he had done this his whole life.

"Thank you. I'll see you all later, as always Angie, pleasure seeing ya again." The brunette smiled at her, watching the two leave the room.

"They look good together." Brennan said "Like they are supposed to be." Jack and Angela agreed entering the lab room to see how much damage might have happened.

Meanwhile Faith is looking around the Museum; cursing her sister's line _"Think like me and Angel for crying out loud!" S_aying she was pissed, was the understatement of the year.

"So Ms. Summers, your husband, what happened to him?" Booth asked while walking with her to the Museum entrance. Buffy was trying really hard not to connect the two, but it was getting harder and harder by each second.

"Hmm, that's something I cannot share with you." She grinned creating a space between the two of them. Hearing his voice was one thing, being this close to him, in arms reach it was excruciating. She had to keep it together.

On the other side of the Museum Connor was busy pondering over some mythological statues.

"Hey, I really like Perseus too." Said an older boy with honey brown eyes and blond hair, smiling at him. "I'm Parker by the way. My father is a special agent and helps the forensics team around here."

"Cool! I'm Connor, nice meeting you. So, you're here for your dad?" He asks hearing everything just like his mother taught him. "No, bro, school. Boring, but luckily I can stay and wait for my dad. Which is probably the best thing of this whole trip."

"That's nice, I should probably go find my aunt, she was keeping an eye on me, but I think I got distracted. Come on, I was going back to the mummies, they are my favorites." The older boy grinned following him.

"B! There you are! Hi.. An... I mean Agent Booth, right?" Her eyes were shocked and she averted eyeing the man again. "Where did you lose him?" Buffy questioned.

"I don't know. I was getting a coffee and some water for him and suddenly, Connor is nowhere to be seen…"

"So, you lost him in the cafeteria, and then you went left, to see the Chinese dynasty?" Booth asked.

"Yeah, 'cause Faith is so into that!" Buffy tried hard not to grin, Faith rolled her eyes shaking her head and sighing.

"Oh!" Buffy said and Faith continued "The Mummies! Why the heck didn't I think about it before?" Booth sound surprise and Buffy just smiled, Faith was already gone.

"Come on, let's find this kid." Booth affirmed and pulled Buffy's hand with him, another thing in retrospect, holding her hand was strangely familiar to him.

"Sure." Buffy murmured this was being unfair, knowing everything, pretending to not know.

"So Connor, how do you know so much about mummies?" Asked Parker after the boy had explained him about the rituals of a mummification and how some kings were buried with their belongings.

"Well, my mom. She's the greatest! She tells me all about the world, she had to fight a mummy once, cool, isn't?" Parker looked confused before saying "Oh, she's an actress!" _Connor arched an eyebrow trying his best not to roll his eyes at the boy, the heck did this boy came from, after all? He sure knew nothing about demons, lame, it would have to be just a plain and normal chit-chat, he had been wrong all along. He certainly wasn't so __smart as he imagined first._

"My dad doesn't like to talk about cop-things." Parker reveals Connor simply shrugs. _Yep, the boy's father is also demented. Poor guy. _He wonders.

"Conn?" Faith's voice is loud and clear. "You better come out right now young man! I swear to…"

"I'm here, I'm here.. I surrender!" He gives her a lopsided grin throwing his hands in the air like he was about to be robbed.

"The heck Connor! I've been searching for you for hours." Faith states.

"Hey darling." Buffy surges with Booth on her tail. Connor looks extremely surprise and in disbelief and searches for answers in his mother's face when Parker exclaims "Hey dad!" and hugs agent Booth. Connor blinks controlling the urge to cry and runs to his mother's arms.

"Tired Baby?" Buffy's voice came in a sweet melody. Parker and Booth immediately look at the exchange. "Yeah, mom, can we go home? Or do you still have work to do?" Connor queried looking up at her face. "I'm done here Hun, maybe we can rest on the Hotel and visit the city a bit more tomorrow, what do you say?"

"Nice. We can call Aunt Dawnie and Uncle Spikey?" Connor asked trying hard not to look at Parker and Booth talking and being well father and son. He could see his dad was there, inside this person, but why couldn't he be with them, then? Why?

"I'm glad you both found each other. Parker can easily get himself into trouble." Booth said smiling to the boy. Connor smiled back gripping his mother's hand and taking Faith's hand in his as well.

Booth had both his hands on Parker's shoulders and grinned at them while they nodded and left the exhibit without turning back. There was something about those three, he knew there was more than just the **_slayer_** thing.

"Mom? Why doesn't he even know us?" Connor asked the moment they stepped out of the Museum.

"He got a new life, Connie." Said Faith.

"A new son, spouse, friends, the whole freaking shebang!" Connor let her hand go and was about to run when Buffy grabbed him in her arms feeling the boy shake with fresh tears. That was just so fucked up. She had no words, because, like him, her heart was smashed. Knowing the feeling Faith joined the hug, letting her tears fall as well. The night had finally arrived in the city and in their souls the will to hunt, to slay. Their calling was making itself known this night. Darkness had come and would swallow their lives again if they let them.


	5. Somnambulism

_Fresh story for you all!_

_Unfortunately no one belongs to me, gosh knows I would be more than willing to receive one of them (specially the boys) as a gift :P_

_Here we have a different idea from the show and also the comics, hope you all enjoy and give me your thoughts ;)_

_A special thanks to my great friend and biggest mama I've know online MMWillow13, this surely wouldn't be here without her. An enormous thanks to Legolas's Girl, who patiently went through the whole fic to find my mistakes!_

_Also hunnies, I'll try to keep as cannon as I can, but this is still a fic and it can goes more AU than anything else._

_xoxo,_

_Nathy_

* * *

><p>Faith drove while Buffy kept her child safe in her arms. "I'm telling you B, that is just messed up. I have no words to describe how much I wanted him to know who the heck we are."<p>

"I know what you mean. I had to spend the whole day with him and his colleagues breathing down my neck. It's creepy. To know so much and have to pretend I don't know him at all."

"You think he has any idea?" Faith wondered murmuring more to herself than her sister slayer. While she kept driving turning left and right whenever needed, occasionally checking the GPS. She entered the parking lot of the hotel and easily found their spot. While gathering their things and the older slayer picking up Connor, the conversation keep going smoothly, Buffy's voice was quiet and almost cold, emotionally drained.

"Go figure Fai. I'm so emotionally tired, I can't even wonder if he does. I mean, so what? He's gonna leave his perfect little life and come to us again? Suffer? Why, really? So he can have Connor and his friends back? So we can try and be together? That's all wishful thinking sis, and we both know it. It kills me…" She stopped to gather her feelings and keep her tears at bay. "But maybe it was better this way."

For that moment Faith let her be, but how she could think that? Give up like this? She is the slayer, gosh damn it! She's Buffy. She can't just give up. If she does, how is Faith gonna keep going? If it wasn't for her, Faith knew she wouldn't be here today. They climb the entrance stairs and got into the elevator, minutes later Faith opened the large room, it was almost as a small apartment, two bedrooms, kitchen and bathroom, more than enough for them. Buffy went to put Connor on bed before finding Faith on the kitchen again while she grabbed some water, the other finish washing the dishes, it was a comfortable and yet uncomfortable silence between them.

Faith turned drying her hands on the plate cloth and flinging it on the table and cornered her sister, looking deeply in her eyes she said bringing back the earlier conversation "Don't ever think like that B. Don't you dare think you do not deserve happiness; that it can't get better than what we have now. It can. It has to. Gosh damn it, I want my brother back, and sue me, but I wouldn't be opposed to being a bridesmaid at you and Angel's wedding."

"I'm glad that between you and me, you've become the optimistic one." Buffy smiled kissing Faith's forehead "I'm gonna get a shower and try to get a decent sleep. You should try too." The blonde one left the kitchen, leaving Faith alone with her thoughts. She might not want to admit it, but Faith also longed for a life like that for herself, someone that would love her just as much Angel loved Buffy, throughout time and space. The rogue slayer kissed her nephew's cheek and recovered him before heading herself for the other room getting her supplies and stepping out for a shower and later some shut eye.

Angel felt lost for a moment. Why wasn't he with Buffy and Connor? Or with Faith for that matter? He did see them. Where was him? He breathed and looked around, the room was dark and the bed comfy. Like that really mattered when the people he loved weren't there. Suddenly he remembered the deal. _"There's always a catch, warrior." _Shouldn't surprise him, when did the Oracles ever vote for him and the slayer? The current words would be _nada, niente, never_ – but if he had a chance he would go for it. He had to. He was giving himself clues such as notes and letters, the letters were always for Buffy, he had to keep the memories close to his heart, to his soul, to them.

_Hi my love,_

_This seems to be the fifteenth letter I written to you. I have no particular idea of how this works; it's my body, I'm pretty much sure of that. But the memories, they are all fresh, new, like when you told me about Dawnie and the monks, how they had 'created' memories for you, your mother and the gang that also included me, Cordy and Wes. I feel like my life as Angel ceased to exist and that perhaps I have lost all that is dear to me, my spider sense - as you ever so often used to say it – tells me I have to keep trying, to search more and more for you, for them. How? How can I find you, my beloved?_

_I'm so lost right now. I know a life without Connor or you is no life at all. You were in arms' reach! Why couldn't I reach for you three? What stopped me? This child that shouldn't exist? I honestly don't like the name they chose for him… Parker. He's not half bad I'm sure, but no doubt at all Connor is better. Heard him speaking, he knows nothing about the world, and I can say the same about 'myself' – Seeley Booth – can you believe on that name darling? Because I can't. Sounds __like I'm calling myself 'silly' half of the time._

_Forgive me; I had to vent that out. I miss the gang. I miss Connor. And impressively I miss that horrible coffee Cordy used to make,_ _it tasted like a monkey peed in battery acid. I have to admit the Oracles are pretty crazy you know? You can take the vampire of a brooding guy, but not take the brooding from the man; it's quite hilarious if you wanna really know. I feel the need to speak about the squints, as I usually refer to them. Angela sounds a lot like Cordy, she says what she has in mind and rarely keeps anything up; Jack is pretty much like Oz a quiet guy with a lot on his mind. Camille (and I call her like that because apparently Seeley had a go with her) is smart, fun and very protective of the ones she loves (makes me think of Fred). I have a particular linking for Sweets, he's insightful, as Lorne; __Temperance, my partner is a writer and an amazing __forensic anthropologist __but unfortunately she's very closed off about her feelings, for what I've learned it's because of her parents, well I can't blame her on that, now can we, love? I know I mentioned Parker before, he's a good boy, beautiful and has a great heart, also he worships me – though I think it's because I'm his hero. I have a brother too, but I prefer not to get in that, he's nice though I would describe him as Gunn – great heart but trouble finds him._

_Enough of that. I wanna know what to do. Will my other version read this and contact you? Will he be scared of the things I wrote? Or he will feel the push, the energy of you and me?_

_I don't know Buffy. I think this is what the Oracles told me. 'There is a catch', though I never thought what that __catch would be. Perhaps I have to find a way, just like Dorothy. In this case I'm not searching for a yellow brick road, but I'm yearning a line to get to you._

_I promise I'll find it._

_With love, A._

Parker entered the room rubbing his eyes and yawning a bit "Daddy, whatcha doing?"

Angel was startled by him and doing his best impersonation of Booth he said "I came to get some water and got distracted thinking about a case." He smiled picking the boy up, he hugged him, Parker lazily rested his face on his shoulder, blowing his warm breathe on his neck. He smiles, knowing that for a fraction of time, that boy was his son, and feeling sad all of the sudden, what would happen to this boy if he got a hold of his 'real' life again? Where would Parker go? He might not like the idea at first, but right now having him so close it made him wonder. Connor is safe with Buffy that he knew, so Parker would be safe with his mother, right? He was getting a headache just thinking about it. Angel laid Parker down on his bed, covered him up, kissing his forehead. "Sweet dreams, kiddo".

"Night, dad. Love ya."

Angel turned the night light on and left the room whispering "I love you too, Parker." He dragged his body to bed.

In the morning Booth is surprise to find the finished letter on his headboard. _God damn it! It started again! _He passed his eyes quickly over it, finding Buffy and Faith's names. He sat in his bed too awestruck to handle all the possibilities running through his mind.

It was Saturday, fortunately, so he could easily leave Parker with Rebecca's mother and visit the Summers. He needed answers and who better to give them than the two woman involved? He picked the box with the other letters and his boy backpack letting himself and the boy out.

"Dad, you were funny yesterday night." Parker spoke smiling.

"Yesterday night? You mean last night? What about?" Booth asked.

"When you went to get water and got distracted or whatever, you put me in bed later…" He elaborated "You had a weird accent as well."

Booth arched his eyebrow seeing his son through the car mirror. "Really?" He smirked saying "I was just playing with you, kid." _The fuck I was! How come my accent was different and when did I put him to bed again? I sure as hell hope that those slayers have answers to me. They have to. I can't keep this craziness any longer. Any moment now I'll be calling one of the squints by the dreams names. What is that is happening?_

Booth parked his car, watching Parker bounce out smiling happily, _sure the kid's has nothing on his mind to worry about,_his son closed the car door and waved at him as he climbed the stairs to his grandparents' house. _'Kay, where was the address Faith had gave me? Which Hotel? __Geez… I'm so freaking lost!_


	6. Am I crazy, Am I not?

_Hey guys! New Chapter!_

_A special thanks to my great friend and biggest mama I've know online MMWillow13, this surely wouldn't be here without her. I also wanna thank the reader's and anyone that contributes a bit with this story. _

_xoxo,_

_Nathy_

* * *

><p>Booth checks the rearview mirror in the car making sure Parker was secure, before his mind drifted off again.<p>

Was it 'Renaissance Mayflower' or 'The George Hotel'? No…HARRINGTON! His mind exclaimed at him. Wasn't he being pathetic? What the heck was he going to say "Oh, by the way, I have these letters that I seem to write for you Ms. Summers?"

Bloody great. A freaking special agent and he didn't have a plan. He parked, left the car, brought the box with him, closed the door and entered the lobby.

"You can do it. Man up Booth." He walked until he reached the receptionist she was smiling at him her white teeth literally shining.

"Hello, I'm here for Ms. Summers and Ms. Lehane." He said showing his badge so the young redheaded woman wouldn't ask any questions or wish to inform them of his arrival.

"Of course Sir, room 321."

"Thank you, have a nice day." He greets smiling at her.

Booth takes the elevator and plays with the gold crucifix he has under his white-shirt. He's nervous, worried, and quite a bit crazy, because let's face it, he freaking writes with a pseudonym while asleep. It sounds more like a psychologist thing that a supernatural one, but regarding the consequences of him having written their names on paper and then they are suddenly there… well, makes more sense to check with them first before dragging his ass to a freaking clinic.

_**Meanwhile on Room 321**_

"Faith, where's the sun block?" Buffy asks while looking for her bathing suit.

"Mom, can I have more cereal?" Connor questions her holding his bowl and giving her his child grin.

"Sure, Hun."

"Come on kid, I'll help you out." Says Faith showing up behind him, grabbing his bowl.

"Yeow Aunt Faith, you're on fire!"

"Connor!" Buffy says before a knock interrupts them.

"Who could that possibly be?" Faith asked, but Connor had already beaten them to the door.

"Hiya there Agent Booth, how are you?" The two slayers hear the boy say, Faith grabs a shirt and a skirt to put on while Buffy finishes her hair.

"Hey son, is your mother in?" Booth asks smiling at him.

"Sure. Please make yourself comfortable." The boy frowns and says "What is in the box?"

"Hum… it's…" He starts saying but is cut off by Buffy.

"Hello Agent Booth." Buffy smiles at him, she's wearing a light summer dress and bare foot. "Is there a problem that you needed to contact us again?"

"Yes, there is. I'm quite sure this is going to sound very crazy for the two, I mean three of you." He said seeing Faith enter the room. "Almost like old lady crazy talk but…"

"You seem troubled." The ex-rogue slayer declared.

"See, maybe it's a doctor's thing. Because seriously it's absurd, I have this box and it has like several letters and they mention you and her, him eventually, someone named Cordy and another called Wes. Maybe I just got these names out of nowhere but, I know that's not the case."

"What is the case than Booth?"

"Well this being, thing or whatever that is inside me, needs to be gone. Or separate from me or I don't know." He finished in defeat sitting on the armchair his fingers finding his hair.

"It's not a being. They are memories from your past life. The Oracles gave you a choice and I'm totally guessing here but, you must have chosen to keep all of us happy and alive, though it didn't matter if you would or wouldn't be with us, because technically you wouldn't remember." Buffy said calmly.

"All that's in the letters, is true? So, somewhere a guy named Wes knows me?" He asked seeing both slayers lean close, Faith seemed to whisper something to her sister slayer.

"Geez B, this is not what we were signed up for. If Big A can't remember us, we cannot help him."

"What is it you can't tell me?"

"Look, if Angel is writing he is trying to come back to us."

"Don't you think that is unfair? I have a life here!" Booth exclaimed anger in his eyes, Connor whimpered.

"Unfair? You left us alive, but the cost was to have you go away, you don't even remember us!?

Why the heck would you choose to leave your family? Didn't you love us enough to realize we would miss you too? Isn't it unfair that Parker has my dad and I have to live without him?" Tears were streaming down the boy's face and Buffy quickly turned to him, gathering him in her arms hugging him tightly.

"Shh, honey. I'm here. It's okay. He loves you, you know that." Buffy kept telling him.

"But I want us to be a family too." Connor murmured between sobs.

Booth watched him and looked at Faith, despair written on his face. "You know Connie? Why don't we go downstairs and I buy you an ice-cream. Let's leave your mom and Agent Booth to talk, hum?"

His eyes still full of tears wandered from his mother and father and finally to Faith, Buffy kissed the boy's forehead and hugged him close again murmuring something in Gaelic to him.

"Mo croí daor, loves sé tú dearly sé nach féidir a thaispeáint go díreach ceart agat anois. Know go breá liom tú, is tú mo buachaill leanbh, is cuma cén."_ (*My dear heart, he loves you dearly, he just can't show you right now. Know that I love you; you are my baby boy, no matter what)._

Booth heard her and was surprised that he could clearly understand each word. How was that possible? He saw Faith grab the boy's hand, leaving the room, the door slamming soundly after them.

"I'm so sorry for that. Faith was pretty attached to Angel and Connor just misses him more than he lets us know." Buffy apologizes breathing deeply.

"I need to comprehend how your husband and I are supposedly connected."

"We weren't married. And you aren't connected; you are both the same person with different memories."

"How do you expect me to believe that?" He asked playing with his crux.

"After everything in the Jeffersonian you're still skeptical?"

"It's not that, look Ms. Summers, these letters they are very revealing and don't get me wrong you are indeed a beautiful woman, and I have to admit I'm a bit jealous of him. But…" Buffy tried not to laugh.

"Go on laugh in the face of poor old me here. Let's laugh at Seeley by the way, because he sounds like a lunatic. Please knock yourself out." He said mocking.

"It's just, you can't expect me not to find it funny. See, gosh where to begin?"

"How about where he says it's better to have a human life, saving all of his friends than continue to exist as a creature of the night, quotation marks on the creature thingy." He said.

"Angel was a vampire. Oh for the love of all Goddesses, don't look so surprised."

"A slayer in love with a vampire is rather poetic." He said getting up from his spot, the need to move was too much, but he wanted to hear the whole story. "So you fell in love and…" Buffy smiled.

"You'll have to remember Angel. I'm sorry." He watched her dumbfound.

"You're not going to tell me?"

"All I can say is that we will wait, like we have been doing for almost a year. Also our relationship wasn't as easy as you might think and we have hurt each other a lot, but I have gotten past it, and I suppose so has he."

"I'm staying here. Maybe at night he can talk to you, I don't know." He resolved.

"Fine, I guess I can tell you some. What do you want to hear about?" She asks while moving around the cozy place.

"Cordy? Wes? Oz? A guy named Lorne? Fred? Gunn? Who are these people?" He asks following her with his eyes, where was she going?

"Coffee, tea or plain juice?"

"Tea would be ok, but I'm addicted to coffee." He says watching her move in the small kitchen of the hotel, smiling despite himself.

"Coffee it is. And they are your family. I can tell you a bit of each person, but I cannot tell you facts."

"You mean you can't put them in where and when your husband met them."

They heard the door open and an excited Connor came in talking about a dog he had just seen, Booth eyed the boy, the child eyes sparkling and Faith's voice reaching them as well.

"Really kid, we can't have a dog."

"But, it was so cute Aunt Fai… please let me convince mom?" He said in a singsong voice.

_"Believe me B, between you and me this kid is going to be so freaking spoiled."_ Buffy said in a low voice imitating Faith. "It was the first thing she told me when Connor called out to me as 'mom'".

Booth smiled he knew she was saying that more to herself and Angel than to him, but it was nice of her nonetheless.

"Oh, you're still here." Faith said her hands on Connor's shoulders the boy lifted his face and gave her a look that indicated something around the lines of "a little bit rude, don't you think?".

"Relax Connor." Booth said. "I thought that if I stayed I could have a chance to try the whole somnambulism thing I might be having, perhaps you could say hi to your dad, dunno."

"Mom?" Connor asked in a small voice.

"Well, it's a small shot, he can try, but I honestly don't know." Buffy said.

"So... I better come back later, I have some errands to do, you know grocery shopping and all." He got up from his spot and nodding to both slayers as he made his way out.

As soon as Buffy heard the click of the door she sat down. Breathing deeply. That was too much. What the heck had she been thinking when she agreed he could come back later?

She wasn't thinking at all, that was for sure. Buffy had been way busy controlling her emotions to be able to focus on anything else for that matter.

"B?" Faith asked worried.

"Don't ask. I don't know Faith, I couldn't breath, I just..." She began, holding tears as well.

"Gosh, how the heck are we gonna do this?" Faith asked sitting beside her sister bringing her into an one arm hug.

"Don't know Faith. I guess we'll have to go with the flow."

Connor came and sat on her side searching comfort, they embraced for a couples of moments before they all heard Buffy's stomach growl.

"Hungry mommy?" Connor asked smiling.

"Starving. But I guess you both aren't..."

"I'm hungry." Faith declared.

"I too." Connor said. Buffy was about to correct him, but Faith rolled her eyes as if saying 'let the boy be.'

"Let's go and have a late lunch then!"

"How about Elephant & Castle? It's nearby and has different type of food we could check it out."

"Yes!" Jumped Connor from his place "Go on momma, go get your jacket, we will wait at the door."

They spent the day out; they went to the ZOO and walked around the city a bit more, just enjoying themselves.

It was around eight pm when they were back to the hotel. Connor was beat. Faith was also tired and longed for a long bath. Buffy had her boy in her arms and after shaking him from his slumber she gave him a shower, helped him brush his teeth and told him a bedtime story. Faith had finished her shower and was ready for bed, but preferred watching two of her favorites people snuggle together.

"Yo B?" She called, seeing Buffy caressing Connor's face.

Buffy lifted her face smiling kindly to her sister slayer.

"Go get a shower, Booth will be here soon." Buffy felt her heart and mind ache. This was going to be difficult.

Buffy tried to relax while showering and preparing for bed, but it was useless, she was still a bundle of nerves. A hour later a quiet knock is heard. Booth had three cups of coffees in his left hand and apparently donuts in the other when Buffy opened the door.

"Nighty?" He says as he sees Buffy.

"Come in, agent Booth."

"I'm sorry, I guess, I'm a bit nervous. Brought you both coffee and mocha, I thought a tea would be enough for me." He said placing the drinks on the small table.

They chatted for awhile, talking about work and nothing important, Faith waned and Buffy had to admit she was feeling tired as well. Both girls excused themselves while Booth put the empty cups and box on garbage can.

Buffy came back with a pillow and a quilt for him. Booth thanked her and smiled, watching the woman leave the small living room. Seeley took his sneakers off, this coat, cardigan and pants, keeping his underwear and his white t-shirt. He closed his eyes, he wondered how long it would take for him to get some decent sleep, but to his surprise sleep claimed him in just a couple of minutes.

Hum. Strange. This place... where has this personality of mine put me? My head hurts a bit and I taste toothbrush on my mouth. The room smells like vanilla, kids shampoo and coffee.

I sit and take a look around. Oh I remember it now. This is where my child, lover and best friend are staying.

I walk around a little bit, recognizing my surroundings. I peek in one of the rooms to find Connor fast asleep with his right arm thrown over Buffy's stomach. They were right here on arm reach, and I can't bare the idea of waking them up.

A whispered call gets my attention I turn to see Faith eyeing me her left eyebrow arched in a questioning and annoyed semblance.

"Whatcha you doing, Booth? That's creepy." She said pushing me from the door.

"Faith." I say and her eyes are surprised with clear recognize. "Big A?"

And her voice is so small she sounds like a child and not her 29 years old self.

"Hey Faithy." She launched into my arms hugging me tightly, tears streaming down her face, weeping my shirt.

"It's good to see you too." I say. From the corner of my eye I see Connor move a bit, but its Buffy's cellphone that startles all of us.

"Summers." Buffy says rather sleepy.

"Buffy, thank the Lord. I was extremely worried with you." A voice says on the other side of the line, I hear it because she's accidentally put it on speaker.

"G..Giles?"

I am speechless and so is the younger slayer at my side, we're holding our breath.

* * *

><p>*if someone who speaks Irish or Gaelic is reading it, please do correct me.<p> 


	7. How Come?

_Hey guys! New Chapter!_

_A special thanks to my great friend and biggest mama I've know online MMWillow13, this surely wouldn't be here without her. I also wanna thank the reader's and anyone that contributes a bit with this story. _

_xoxo,_

_Nathy_

* * *

><p>"Well, who else would be calling you at this unholy hour?" Giles asks.<p>

"Giles!" She exclaims again, Faith and I are literally eating flies. "Y...you.." she shakes her head as to clear her thoughts and looks down searching for Connor, he has his eyes opened in complete curiosity. "How come you are alive?"

"Buffy, are you quite alright?" Her former watcher wonders. "This is certainly the most ridiculous question you have asked me so far, child."

"Oh Giles, I just had this horrible dream in which Angel possessed by a demon had broken your neck. I felt like you were dead. Gosh, it's really pathetic." She said in a nervous laugh.

"Honestly Buffy, are you watching those horror movies with Faith again?" He asked as it was a natural thing. "Will you please keep the boy out of it? Your kid, I mean Angel's kid is not supposed to be watching this nonsense." He said. I swear I could have seen him cleaning his glasses right in front of me. Buffy bit her lips and a small grin appeared on her mouth.

"Buffy? How was the ritual, have you performed it yet?"

"Yes, of course, it was rather simple."

"Good, good. Oh, have you spoken with Dawn?"

"Hum.. Giles..." She tried.

"Also, honestly could you and Faith have been more irresponsible? The whole house is a complete mess, like you've left in a hurry and forgot to clean behind yourselves. I didn't leave for vacations in Ireland to come back and find my beautiful house in shreds!" He said with humor.

Buffy closed her eyes and pressed her nose with her hand for a bit, trying to understand the situation.

"Can I, hmm, call you back later? I'm not exactly awake here."

"Of course, say hi to Faith and Conn, see you three later. Goodnight Buffy."

"Goodnight Giles, love you." He hung up and she stood there watching the cellphone in her hands.

"B?"

"Mom?"

"Beloved?"

I'm absolutely sure she heard all three of us, but she blinked and answered Connor first.

"Sorry baby. I'm just... dumbfounded."

"B, the heck was that?"

"Who is gonna come up next? My mom? Tara? Anya? 'Cause if so, I wanna know first hand before getting anything, such as simple as social call." Buffy said babbling.

"I almost had a heart attack." I said and she finally looks at me. The smile that crosses her face tells me everything I need to know. She knew it was me. Angel. Not Booth. Her ex-boyfriend, soulmate, her stubborn creature of the night, but as a very human being now.

"Angel."

"Dad!" Connor runs in my direction with open arms and I catch him holding him close. He's so alike Buffy, and just a kid. He smells like shampoo and vanilla; I look at her and she's everything I want to see for the rest of my mortal life. I missed her more than I ever imagined.

"Look how big you are Mister." I tell him kissing his chubby cheek.

"I missed you daddy! You're staying right?" His voice is full of hope and I have no idea of what to say.

"He doesn't know honey. Remember what we told you?" Buffy voice is clear but sweet like an old melody.

"Daddy needs to remember all of it and make a choice."

"That's my boy." And I smile despite everything. I remember Buffy telling Booth how Connor had called her mom for the first time. I wished I was there.

"Can we pretend just for now?" When I thought my heart couldn't hurt any longer my sweet, baby boy asks something like that.

"Connor, we'll figure it out later ok, for now, let's just enjoy the time we have with your dad, hm kiddo?" Buffy is again for the rescue.

"Thank you Buffy." All I could say to her after everything we've been through was 'thank you' and impressively she understood, there was so much meaning behind those simple words.

"Come on bug, lets put you to bed again." Buffy said affectionately to my son, though he is much more like our son.

"Daddy you coming with us, right?" Connor asked hugging me more tightly. Buffy looked at me waiting for my reaction. Yes, I wanted to go, gosh I wanted so many things, such as kiss her lips, hug her close, make love to her, breath in her sweet scent. But I had questions as well, I mean how come Giles was alive? Though I'd inclined to think that neither both slayers know the answer to that particular question.

By the time we got back to their room Connor was practically asleep in my arms, so I carefully laid him down and covered him up. I could feel Buffy's eyes watching me from behind. She was probably memorizing the picture we made, savoring the moment in case it was the only one she ever saw.

I wrap my arms around her unable to take the sense of longing in the room. She sighs nestling into my arms.

"Oh Buffy, I'm sorry."

"It's okay, I love him Angel, he's my baby boy... he just misses his dad."

"How can I change it? What do I have to do?" I ask her, holding her chin.

"I honestly don't know. We're going back to England tomorrow, deal with Giles... I don't even know how. But you'll have to stay and figure it out. Angel, at least we know you're alive and happy."

"But, I want my family back, Buffy. I can't deal with being two different people, when I want to be with you, the gang, Connor, and Booth has this whole made up life in here." A tear escaped my eyes.

"Angel..." She said cupping my face in her hands.

"I miss you, my love." I whisper turning my face so I can kiss her hand. She closes her eyes savoring the touch of my lips in her soft skin.

"Come on, beloved. I'll put you in bed, you certainly need some sleep, baby, you're sounding exhausted".

"I know." Than without any further notice a look or a word she descend her lips on mine. I kiss her back slightly, afraid of my own feelings towards her; My whole body tremble beneath her and she smiled not taking her lips from mine. We're both adults here, we could easily get in old patterns, she kisses my neck sighing, we stood there embraced until she murmured:

"There's something I need to tell you." She then held my face in her hands a small grin on her lips.

"I'll never forget." I look in awe at her. "I promised you I wouldn't and didn't, getting out of that office was the hardest thing I have ever done in my whole life."

"Buffy..."

"Shhh..." She blinked and touch her forehead to mine.

"Connor was supposed to be born if you hadn't turn back time." Suddenly it made all sense, it wasn't just the fact of him calling her mother, but the fact that she was indeed his mother.

"He's ours." I manage to say, she smiles.

"Yep. All ours, he's stubborn, broody, has a temper and loves ice-cream." Her voice is happy and proud. My Buffy. My Slayer. A mother.

"I love you. So very, very much." I grab her in my arms and take her to her room and I lay down with her spooning her from behind, I know that as soon as she's asleep I'll have to resume my place on the coach, but for now I just wanna feel her in my arms. She held my arm around her waist and rest her head on my right arm searching my hand so he could intertwined with hers. I kissed her neck and she shivered a bit searching for warm.

"Goodnight mo ghrá."

"Breá liom tú, mo chroi" She answered me in a whisper, I should be surprise that she had. spoken old Gaelic, but no, Booth had seen her speaking with Connor in my mother language before and in her voice it sounded like an old Irish lullaby.

I think on Connor and Faith on the next room, how they both missed me, how Faith smiled effortlessly and Connor's insecurities. I knew Buffy had kept them safe, I also knew she had gave them what I couldn't in my absence, but she also needed me. I could feel it in her touch, in the necessity of holding me close to her, it wasn't sexual - though I had missed that too - it was deeper, it was a soul endearing need.

After what if felt like two hours, I leave her side, I'm almost asleep on her, it would be too much to explain to Booth in the morning. I kiss her forehead and cover her a bit more, sure she mumbles my name and searches me for a moment before settling down.

I lay down on the couch looking at the ceiling, I close my eyes and pretend to be near her, it's easy to pretend, but doesn't stop me from wishing to be back at her side.

* * *

><p><em>Glossary:<strong><br>*** Mo ghrá - my love_  
><em>* Breá liom tú, mo chroi - I love you, my heart<em>  
><em>* By the way, I'm reading this amazing other fic called "The Future has Comes to Past" and the author has introduced me to the most beautiful song I've heard lately which is "Sleepsong by Secret Garden", you should totally waist some precious moments to her that one.<em>


End file.
